


Stag and Otter

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could contain anything, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: Collection of Drabbles about Harmony of varying length, genres and eras.Chapter summaries will detail the particulars of each one.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony & Co Facebook Group Mini-Saga Mondays - 22/04/2019  
> Era: Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 294 (was meant to be less than 100. Oops).

"This is rubbish." Ron moped. "It's bloody fourth-year all over again."

Harry grunted his acknowledgement as he finished scribbling his note on the parchment in front of him. Parchment he had carefully selected for this purpose.

"They still move in bloody packs. It's like they close ranks after the announcement."

"Yep," Harry replied as he carefully worked the seems. It needed to be perfect.

"C'mon, Harry. Help a guy out would you?"

"One moment." The Head Boy nodded as he held aloft his masterpiece. "Done!"

"What is that? Nevermind, I need your help picking one."

"I said one moment, Ron. Gotta be perfect."

Harry half-stood and rested his knee and lower leg along the bench, aiming over Ron's shoulder.

"Harry... what are you doing?" Ron called, a shudder in his voice as he eyed the pointed tip facing him.

Harry took a deep breath, pulled back his arm and let loose with a deft flick of his wrist. Ron yelped and fell backwards off the wooden bench, clattering loudly as he hit the stone floor and drawing nearly every eye in the Great Hall.

"What the hell, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy watched as a hand shot out and clasped the parchment, ending its perfect flight plan. A nervous grin on his face as he watched the owner of the hand open the artwork and read the note within.

Brown eyes looked up at him and he let out the held breath as he recognized the mirth in the familiar orbs. A slight nod the only reply from the Head Girl at the far end of the table.

Harry leapt up, a fist in the air in triumph before he knelt beside his prone friend, hand extended.

"C'mon, Ron. Let's go find you a date."


	2. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony & Co Facebook Group Mini-Saga Mondays - 13/05/2019  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 94

"Hermione?"

"One moment, Harry." She responded, devouring the final pages of her favourite book.

"Hermione?"

"Almost done, one page left." She twirled the final page and read those words that made her heart swell.

"Hermione!" He sounded exasperated now.

"Nearly… and done. Yes, Harry?" she replied, glancing up into his green eyes.

So lost had she become in them, she barely noted the glimmer of light off the ring sitting in a box in Harry's outstretched hand as he knelt by the couch.

He smiled at her as she gasped and looked up.

"Hermione…"


	3. Confounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony & Co Facebook Group Mini-Saga Mondays - 03/09/2019  
> Era: Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Friendship, Light Angst.  
> Warnings: Mild someone bashing.  
> Words: 96

"Harry, stop. Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked angrily as Harry hadn't said a word since they left the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hospital wing." He replied simply.

"Why?"

He paused a moment and looked at her, his eyes ablaze. "Because rule-abiding Hermione Granger just hexed someone flying on a broom a hundred feet off the ground over Quidditch. If you aren't under the influence of a potion, then you aren't Hermione Granger. Either way, someone is in trouble!"

He turned on the spot and Hermione no longer fought him as he led her with renewed purpose.


	4. Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony & Co Facebook Group Mini-Saga Mondays - 29/10/2019  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 100

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry looked up from his book at his best friend for the past seventeen years; who'd lived with him for the past twelve.

"Why aren't we married?"

Harry was slightly stunned at the question. "I don't know. Do you want to be?"

"Um… I guess?" She replied as Harry noted the bridal magazine that Ron's wife Lavender must have left on their last visit.

He smiled, before setting his book down. "Ok then."

Hermione gasped as Harry knelt in front of her and a small black ring box appeared in his outstretched hand.

"Oh…" She whispered. "Yes!"


	5. "Blush"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony & Co Facebook Group Mini-Saga Mondays - 05/11/2019  
> Era: Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Light Angst, Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: Light Genderbend.  
> Words: 121

Oh god, not now!

Hermione froze as she looked about the room. She'd wondered in the back corner of her mind if this might be a problem, but had managed to quash the worry before committing to the task at hand.

But, now she had to change, something the other 'Harry's' were already doing and their states of undress were not helping her situation at all.

She'd worn the loosest pair of knickers she owned and it still wasn't enough to handle the growth as her blood rushed south.

She bit her lip as her eyes settled on real Harry and she froze again at the glimmer in his eye as he caught her gaze, before his flicked down, and widened.


	6. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 14/01/20 - Theme: Domestic Harmony  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, angst, HEA.  
> Warnings: None.

"Harry, pull over and ask for directions."

"I don't need to ask directions, Hermione. I know where I am going."

"We're lost, Harry. You've driven past that dentist's office four times now. Please admit defeat and ask for directions."

Harry glared at her out of the corner of his eyes for a moment, drawing her eye and her ire.

"You know what, fine. If you're so certain, I'll pull over."

Harry pulled the car into the parking area of the park they'd driven past so many times and got out of the car. He stepped around to Hermione's door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she allowed him to guide her from the car.

"Celebrating your birthday," Harry replied, turning her to face the gathered crowd of people in the park behind her. Two very familiar faces standing at the front beaming at her. Richard and Helen Granger.

Hermione spun on her heel to face Harry once more to see a broad grin on his face. "I told you I didn't need directions, they needed more time. Happy birthday, love."

Harry leaned in and kissed her firmly, to loud cheers from the crowd.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 14/01/20 - Theme: Domestic Harmony  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Off-screen Smut, HEA.  
> Warnings: None.

Dobby's face spoke of both great happiness and profound terror as he walked back into the kitchen. Winky waited before noticing he had entered alone and fixed him with a glare women had perfected over many centuries. "Dobby was supposed to summon Master and Mistress for dinner. Where are they Dobby?"

Dobby glanced up at the angry look on Winky's face but the smile on his own did not shift. The terror in his eyes washing away as Winky's words filtered into his mind. "The Great Harry Potter and his Miney are... busy. And unlike bad old master won't punish Dobby for seeing by accident. We should put a stasis charm on their dinner. Dobby thinks that they will be a long while yet, and they have already sort of eaten."

Dobby blushed as he snapped his fingers and assisted Winky in cleaning the kitchen. It was good to see Great Master happy now the war was over.


	8. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 14/01/20 - Theme: Domestic Harmony  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Parental.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 199

Two thousand eight hundred and forty-six days. Almost a full third of her still young life. There had been bookshelves and bed covers. Swimsuits and soccer balls. And oh so much paint. As an only child, her parents let her have perhaps a little too much say in things like that.

Periwinkle blue. An entire house filled with her favourite colour.

From the day she first saw it in her fourth year on this earth, it had been her favourite colour in this world. For nearly eight years it had lasted only to be blown away on September the first, nineteen ninety-one. When it was forever replaced by the most beautiful colour she had ever seen.

Green so utterly perfect that it defies description. And is to this day only found in two places. The eyes of the people currently painting a room periwinkle blue. For upon seeing it's pale magnificence in one of Hermione's old scrapbooks, the green-eyed Rose had decided that the blue was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. And proclaimed her room needed it on the walls.

Of course, her father had agreed. After all, who could ever say no to those green eyes?


	9. Pale Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Wacky Wednesdays 22/01/20 - Theme: Soul Mate Harmony AU  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 456.

The pale mark on his skin had always intrigued Harry. Its shape so hard to define as it flitted about his Britishly pale skin, some days disappearing entirely as it shifted over areas that were out of view. It was only now, after several weeks of basking under the bright Australian sun as Hermione bonded afresh with her parents a sun lounger away, that he caught sight of its almost clear white form against his freshly tanned skin.

He watched in silence as the little figure danced around his wrist, twirling and twisting. It took several minutes before Harry realized it was swimming through his skin. His smile grew as the creature become more and more playful the longer he viewed it. The form became more defined with time and soon he could make out the fine detail, detail that seemed familiar.

His attention was pulled from his musing by a pair of fingers snapping in front of him. His best friend trying to draw his attention so they could enjoy the bright waters lapping gently at the beach.

And that was when he first noticed the pale marks extending over both her shoulders, outlined a new against her own growing tan. Without thinking, his hand moved to touch the slender marks, silencing Hermione as she watched his fingers brush her skin.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” She questioned, noticing where his fingers were tracing. “Oh, those have been there for years. They’ve grown a bit larger the past few years, but always stand out more when I get a tan.” She smiled down at him as he noted his own little mark slide back into view, swimming up his arm and drawing both their eyes.

However, Harry was thankful they had the private beach to themselves when it ducked beneath his hand and for the first time ever he felt it’s presence on his skin as it placed itself at the point where his skin contacted Hermione’s and a warmth spread throughout his body while a bright white light emanated from under his hand.  
Hermione’s marks began to glow, spreading quickly from the point of contact until their attention was drawn from the other by a startled shriek from behind Hermione.

“Hermione! When did you get that tattoo?” Her mother asked in shock.

“Tattoo?” Hermione whispered, trying to see what her mother was referring to, but hindered by the brightness of the broad lines reaching over her shoulder.

As she turned, Harry saw what her mother had been referencing. The marks did not only cover her shoulders but continued over her back until they converged together at a large heart-shaped mass. A face. Of a brilliant pale stag. One that was ever so familiar to Harry Potter.


	10. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Wacky Wednesdays 22/01/20 - Theme: Soul Mate Harmony AU  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Angst, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 118.

After realizing that he and Ginny would never get back together again, Harry became somewhat depressed, reading about the many forms of love that magicals have recorded over the years. Wondering if he'd ever find a form of his own.

In a moment of weakness, Harry twirled his wand, "accio soulmate."

He dropped the book as a surprised shout and thud rang out from the next room. Harry rushed inside to find Hermione rubbing her shoulder and looking at the wall between the two rooms.

"What the hell, Harry? That hurt!"

Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment as he considered what he was seeing before repeating the spell and wrapping his arms about Hermione as she flew into his arms.


	11. Yule Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 28/01/20 - Theme: Yule Ball Harmony  
> Era: Yule Ball.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Humour.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 205. Over again… damn.

Hermione had known Harry was the best kind of friend a girl could have for years, long before they had started dating earlier in the year. And having spent years surrounded by cute and cheerful house-elves had certainly given her a unique perspective on the struggles of those she’d met since arriving at Hogwarts.

But when Harry had been told he needed to lead some silly dance the school was having due to his being forced into this death tournament, he had surprised her in the best way.

Now every eye in the Hall was on them. Most in shock, but a few, mostly those from the Ministry, were scowling heavily.

Hermione ignored them all as Harry twirled her about the dance floor, the finely decorated potato sack and matching pillowcase for Harry Nemea had made for them swishing about her form as she passed Mipsy dancing with little Dobby in full dress robes. She couldn’t help the laughter that spilled free at Harry’s Christmas gift for her newest crusade to support elven rights while spitting in the eye of a Ministry that would force children into deadly situations.

She had never been prouder of her friend or had so much fun in public.


	12. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 28/01/20 - Theme: Yule Ball Harmony  
> Era: Yule Ball.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 199.

While Harry was certain that Neville saw it differently, he was currently very grateful for the Triwizard Tournament. The couple of dates in Hogsmeade he had ventured on were great, but there was something truly special about tonight; holding Hermione close and waltzing about the dance floor.

Her marvellous blue dress highlighted all the superficial facets of his best friend and had nearly every eye watching her in lust or jealousy, but Harry already knew she was beautiful long before she put it on. She was always so to him, whether it was fresh out of a shower in her PJs tucked in the corner of the couch with a book. Or covered in soot and looking a mess in potions class, her hair even wilder than usual due to the fumes.

But it was the light in her brown eyes that he couldn’t tear his attention from. The soul-searing happiness contained within at being here, dancing with him. Her long time best friend and now boyfriend.

As the song wound down and they came to a stop, he couldn’t stop himself as he leant forward and for the first time, met her deliciously soft lips with his own.


	13. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 14/02/20 - Theme: Valentine's Day  
> Era: Post Hogwarts.  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Warnings: None.  
> Words: 123.

Harry opened the small envelope and smiled at the picture on the front.

The giant red heart with a section of colours like a small pie graph showing the gifter’s heart. With small parts showing Bacon, tacos, and chocolate, but most being bright red and stating: You.

Flipping it open, he found the very familiar neat writing of his best friend.

> Dear Harry,
> 
> I don't think you're ugly either
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> Love Hermione

Harry’s smile at the words could have powered London, and he glanced up at his wife across the breakfast table. Her own expression of delight was a balm to his heart.

“I definitely think I can up that to ‘I think you’re utterly beautiful’ now, Hermione. I love you.”


	14. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Movie Night Goblet of Fire  
> Era: Hogwarts  
> Genre: Cuteness.  
> Warnings: Being a bad date?  
> Words: 235

Harry turned and glanced up the stairs, and his breath vanished. There was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Pale blue robes flowed over a familiar form, highlighting hips and arms that were normally tucked beneath heavy black robes.

Letting his eyes travel higher, he noted that she'd slicked her hair into a delicate bun, the strands left free bouncing as she slowly walked down the last few steps, her eyes locked on him as she walked, her smile broadening as she got closer.

When she reached the bottom, he reached his arm out to her without a thought and she gave him a curious look. "Harry?"

"I'm a moron. Ok. It should have been you, always has been you. Can you forgive this idiot?"

Hermione seemed to consider his words, her eyes flicking to his side but Harry's did not leave her. His heart began to falter as she stayed still until he felt warm fingers slide over his own.

"Yes."

Her brown eyes glowed and Harry's heart began to rampage in his chest. He guided her hand to the crook of his arm and walked past the two people looking at them both curiously before the male turned to the slightly angry girl and offered his hand. Harry would pay for that sometime soon, he was certain, but with Hermione on his arm, all such worries were insignificant.


	15. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 08/09/20 - Theme: after dying during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in the future... where Hermione Granger is the new Dark Lord because the only person she ever loved, Harry Potter, had died.  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts  
> Genre: Dark, Angst  
> Warnings: Major Character Death  
> Words: 165

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, utterly confused at the utilitarian throne room he found himself in. The last thing he remembered had been falling to Voldemort in the forest, before waking in a dark stone dungeon. And now he was being pressed into an onyx floor so hard his knees were rebelling, staring up at a much older Hermione Granger.

The brown eyes he had loved for so long narrowed sharply as she leered down from on high, her throne painfully positioned so that the prisoners before it being held down by her guards would be in agony to see her.

"Another one?" Her once melodic voice now sounded harsh in Harry's ears as the guard to his left nodded. "When will they learn. Harry Potter is dead, and so is any pretender they send before me. _Avada Kedavra._ "

Blackness took Harry once more, but this time it didn't lessen the pain in his broken heart, as his eyes opened once more on the dark stone dungeon.


	16. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Two-Hundred Word Drabble Tuesday 07/10/20 - Theme: "Are you that bad at kissing?" "Of course you're not!"  
> Era: Hogwarts  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: Major Character Embarrassment  
> Words: 140

> 'Oh,' said Ron, his smile fading slightly. 'Are you that bad at kissing?'
> 
> 'Dunno,' said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. 'Maybe I am.'
> 
> 'Of course you're not,' said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.

Her scribbling stopped immediately as she realized what had slipped out, and her eyes met Harry's. The pair blushed fiercely as Ron looked back and forth between the two, confusion quickly changing to a smirk.

"Oh, something you want to tell me?" He asked the red-faced pair.

Hermione looked away and silently resumed her writing, clearly doing her utmost to avoid looking at Harry while Ron just stared at his best friend with the biggest grin the pair had ever seen on him. Neither had truly addressed the heat of the moment kiss they'd shared in the Forbidden Forest after Buckbeak had chased away Lupin, nor the handful they had shared through the past year as Harry trained for the Tasks.

But now that Ron knew, they would finally have to address what they'd both felt, but refused to admit.


	17. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for HMS Harmony Discord Wednesday Wacky-AU 04/02/21 - Theme: "Personification, aka Anthropomorfic!"  
> Era: Hogwarts  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: None  
> Words: 743

Hogwarts was furious. She'd been at this for months and they resolutely refused to act. Ever since the darkness of the Defence Against the Dark Arts curse had been removed from within her, she had felt freer and better than ever. Her control over her innards was more precise than it had ever been, and she had tried using that control to get the pair alone at every opportunity.

At first, it had been simple. Refusing access to anyone but the Head Boy and Girl in their newly refurbished dorms. The red one had been upset at first, but when even the Teachers were denied access, they had given up trying to figure out what had gone wrong and the pair began to spend less time in their cushy private area.

Next, she had tried to coax them into taking advantage of the broom cupboards they'd just chased other randy students out of. Every patrol she would use some of the freed-up magic from the reforming Room of Requirement to change the insides of the cupboards to tempt them inside. But once again, they had not noticed her efforts.

In every classroom, she had tweaked the design so that the pair would always have a seat next to one another. Often in a semi-private corner. But the bushy one would not be derailed from her studies, and the champion was buckling down on his own harder than he had since he first stepped foot inside.

Her frustration was coming to boiling point. Her efforts to reward her two greatest defenders were coming to naught. She had been imbued with the cunning of great Salazar. The wit of savvy Rowena. The motherly nature of sweet Helga. And the brashness of brave Godric. Years of Headmasters and Headmistresses who were considered the pinnacle of their times had also left their own impressions on the school. Centuries of magic, countless minds linked to her through the Sorting Hat, all the knowledge gathered together in the mighty library within her walls, and countless pieces of magic hidden away inside of the Room of Requirement. Tools of a millennium of witches and wizards and yet she was powerless to enact her plan.

She was becoming petty at this point. Taking to stranding the two alone on the staircases, one end hanging precariously over the drop while the top sealed to prevent anyone else from stepping onto the dangerous stairway. But the two would just sit in the middle and talk. What would it take to make them kiss?

Hogwarts knew how teens minds worked. She had a millennium of pent up sexual frustration from thousands of teens and adults in her magic. Years fo watching or feeling how they behaved. But try as she might, she couldn't get these two to act on the obvious feelings that they had for one another. It was maddening.

The ancient castle glared at the pair perched on the dangling staircase. Her mind churning idea after idea. The girl was getting antsy, looking at her watch repeatedly, and Hogwarts knew she was worried about making their next class. It was due to start in five minutes, and if she didn't release them soon, they would be late. Hogwarts was very tempted to leave them to stew, stuck in place until they gave in to their obviously raging hormones.

Shock instead replaced her anger as the boy did something none had before in all her long history. He stood, placed his hand on the banister and gave it a light pet. Then he asked politely for it to let them off. Hogwarts could feel the stairway rebelling against her desires and before she could bring it within her control once more, it shifted into place once more, letting her captives loose.

Hogwarts wanted to scream in frustration. But stopped short as the girl stood and with surprising swiftness laid a soft kiss to the boy's cheek. His cheek flushed under the extended contact before the girl turned and jaunted quickly up the stairs and into the corridor beyond. But Hogwarts had her attention fixed on the smile on the boy's face as he touched the cheek.

Perhaps, her efforts weren't going to be in vain after all. She just needed to up her game. She turned inward and went over new plans as the boy jumped at the girl's bossy voice called to him and ran up the stairs after her retreating form.


	18. Pickled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Valentine's Day  
> Era: Hogwarts  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: None  
> Words: 375

Harry shook his head as he laid his bag on his bed and slumped on top of the covers. His cheeks were still red with embarrassment from the god awful poem. A fresh pickled toad? Magicals were weird. He lay back heavily, head crumping a piece of parchment lying just below his pillow. He turned and picked up the note, the fresh yet thornless rose atop it rolling off as he held it above his face.

> Be mine?

The handwriting was incredibly familiar, but the note was too short for the identity to leap out at Harry. He studied it for some time before he picked up the rose and rolled it between his fingers. It was beautiful, and the lack of thorns made it much nicer to hold than his aunt's nasty ones that caught at his clothes and skin. He sniffed the flower at the tip and noticed a very particular smell. His mind finally connecting all the dots together.

He pulled back and smiled widely at the gift. It was immensely better than any other people had tried to give him that day, and was the only one to be given in private. Something he much prefered over his usual infamy at the school. He tucked the note under a framed picture of his two closest friends on his side table and stood, rose in hand. He was at the door in a flash and pulled the door open to find a hand perched in midair. He tracked it back down the arm and up the neck to the brown startled eyes of a very familiar face.

Hermione stared back in shock as her eyes drifted to the red flower in his hands and then back to his face. He could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes and a building desire to turn and run for the hills.

He silenced her with one word. "Yes."

A broad smile broke across his face and a moment later, as the word filtered into his best friends mind, she too matched it. He took her hand in his own and gave it a soft squeeze, presenting her the flower and walking out of the empty dorm, heading downstairs with his new girlfriend.


	19. Hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for fun  
> Era: Post-Hogwarts  
> Genre: Fluff, with a tinge of naughty.  
> Warnings: Mild potential for steam burns?  
> Words: 127

"Harry," Hermione called from the other room, Harry smiling to himself as he recalled how she looked resplendent in her pale dress, "do you remember the night we rode Buckbeak together? To save your god-awful godfather."

Harry chuckled as he recalled how his adopted parent had performed this very night and nodded. "Of course… Whyyyyyyyyyyy..."

His voice trailed off as he stepped back into the bedroom to be confronted by the incredible sight before him.

"Because tonight I plan to ride you." The now naked witch smirked, her hand on her hip in the way that always drove him mad.

Harry gulped before speaking. "I hope so, it's our wedding night." He replied, beginning to remove his own clothing as he stepped towards the now beckoning witch.


End file.
